When we fck with the Abridged
by theNAUGHTYfiles
Summary: Five random flat mates get sucked into the YGO world via broken PS3. They break through the forth wall, and they have to find a way to get home before the world of anime is flooded into the real world. Catch is, its not the normal YGO... Its the ABRIDGED!


**The day I fell into YGO: Bonds Beyond Time Abridged...**

**A group of random townies end up in the new Yu Gi Oh 3D Bonds Beyond Time movie. Not just any YGO3DBBT movie though. ITS THE ABRIDGED VERSION! Yami's a vain prick, Jaden's a drugged up rapping dickwad and Yusei's an illegally sexy voice bastard.**

**The real Abridged version i dont think is out yet, and I reeeeally hope Little Koriboh does make it! Theres a badass trailer for it on Youtube already!**

**There will be ALOT a swearing, and some drug use (Well, technically marijuania is weed and weed is a herb and HERBS are GOOD FOR YOU! :D) So some themes may not be sutible for the common Jew. -Shadi said that, not me. Just saying... Anyway, hope you enjoy it, I enjoyed writing it :)**

On a distant island far from the reaches of...Fuck it. My names Kayleigh Sinclaire **(not actually my last name, but I dig 'sinclaires'...hehe...) **I live in a little pimped out flat in New Zealand. You know, that little island fish looking place next to Australia that only a few people that I play with on PSN or X-box Live have even heard of. Fucking pricks. I was trying to use my, creative thought at the start, but that shits just not me.

Anyways, like I said, live in a shed from NZ...Im 18, just finished highschool and tea peed the motherfucker as my saronara to the wankers that run that facist schooling of dickwads. Passed my exams though, thats all I need aparently to get anywhere in the world.

I also live with four of the best people to ever grace the planet with their existance.

Michaela 'Sunny' Stoner, my cousin and soulmate. No homo though. Like, uuhh, soul sisters! My best mate. I grew up with her. Me and her are hardcore gamers. I know right! Girl gamers? Yes! We DO EXIST! Rare species we are. Sunny and I love cartoons- Oh, I mean anime. Forgot theres a difference. When we were younger, we used to watch Yu Gi Oh like it was church. Taking all that shit as truth and crying like little bitches when Atem leaves Yugi on the last episode...Oh im tearing up just thinking about it...

Jakob 'Jake' Smirnoff. Hes like, a week older than me and he thinks hes my supeior or some bullshit like that. Doesnt last long though, i'd fuck him up. Easy. Female dominance. Runs in the family. His hobbies conisist of smoking weed, partying, and shuffling naked in public. Good man.

Shaun Knight. The, what we call in New Zealand, the 'Skuxx-Muffin'. Girls dig him. Alot. Often me and Jake accuse him of being gay cause he doesnt get any ass. Or he doesnt WANT to. I mean, girls throw themselves at him. Shaun's hot! But hes kinda shy and nice. Abit of a panzy. Jake got real cheaky and strode around the flat butt naked infront of Shaun and asked him if he liked what he saw. Shaun wacked him with a pot and locked him in the hotwater cupbord till Amanda got home and let him out.

Amanda La Belle, our exotic and way too pretty for her own good roomie. Always so polite and sincere. People often wonder how such a sensitive soul could be roomates with such barbarians as the rest of us. But really, under the nice and proper vocab, shes a fierce bitch you do NOT want to fuck with. I've seen it. Poor guy was backed up in hospital with fractures on his skull after his head being bashed into the ground multiple times.

So you see, we were nothing more than normal people, living a normal life. Even though everything we do blatantly points to the fact we are NOT normal. Though...In New Zealand, that kinda behaviour is kinda normal. But its here when shit gets REAL bizzare...

"...No Kaels, thats not how you fix it, your doing it wrong!"

"No shes not, you take that screw out and then that one then that one-"

"Your both wrong its _that _screw, then you lift it and-"

"CAN YOU BASTARDS SHUT THE FUCK UP! :(((((" Kayleigh screamed at her fellow roomates, hand clenched tightly around a very shard screwdriver, eyeball twitching in frustration as she deathstared the entire group. They went silent, scare that if they said a word, she'd stab them for their insolence.

"I KNOW WHAT TO DO I'VE FIXED PLAYSTATIONS BEFORE IF YOU MUST KNOW!" Jake frowned.

"No, you fixed the Xbox. You never fixed a playstation before." He said. She waved the comment off.

"Playstation, Xbox, same thing." She answered, going back to work on the playsation. "If I can fix the red ring of death, i can sure as hell fix its counterpart yellow light of death too."

She answered, her crafty hands pulling and flicking and unscrewing till she reached a very odd part inside the playstation. She sat back and cocked her head. Shaun, Sunny and Jake looked at the thing curiously.

"Whats that?" Sunny asked.

"It looks like a weird yellow light." Shaun said. Inside the playstation after being disasembled, was a strange yellow orb like object. Only around the size of a skittle, that was glowing a strange yellow gold light. Not a normal light. Like something you'd see on Lord of the Rings. Like a dimmed down mini sun inside the playstation frame.

"Hmph. Maybe thats the light that tells you the playstation's shit itself?" Kayleigh commented. She narrowed her eyes and picked up a smaller screwdriver and probed it. "I wonder if I-"

"Hey have you guys seen my keys?" A familiar voice came from behind the four, and made Kayleigh jump.

Then a small smash was heard from the playstation.

"Shit!" She cussed. She had broken the orb with the screwdriver, and suddenly, the world flat was getting ingolfed in its weird golden glow.

"What the fuc-" In a flash before Jake could finish his sentance, the light suddenly turned to black. Complete blackness...

**Phew! Well I wanted to keep that as short as possible. Nobody likes long ass intro's especially when the real story hasent even started and theres no Yugi yet! **

**Well there you have it, the intro to an epic journey that I would SO WISH WOULD HAPPEN TO ME. But because I can only dream, and I dont think anyone has worked out how to break the Forth Wall in real life, I'll write a fanfic about me and my flatmates embarking on such an awesome...Shit, i dont have any words left :L haha ooh weeell...**

**Please read and review, comment and stuff. This shit will get better! I promise! Well, in my eyes it will, probably wont if you dont dig OC's or the Abridged Series. Haaahaaa...**

**Love you person on the other side of this screen. Yes you. I LOVE YOU.**


End file.
